Against the Odds
by AnikaNicole
Summary: Darien and Serena meet under random chances and develop a feelings for each other before they realize that their relationship is illegal and not by their age; now they must overcome the obstacles before them to make their passion filled relationship work.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and rainy day in Tokyo; loud clashes of thunder and lightning danced in the sky forcing most occupants of the city to flee the streets and into the nearest shelter available. Outside is where young 18 year old Serena Kingston did not want to be.

"Oh I hate lightning!" Serena whined as she continued to run down the sidewalk with her schoolbooks held over her head. _"I'm not going to make it home like this."_ Serena thought to herself as she noticed a small café across the street; she quickly dashed across the empty road and ducked inside.

"Hi! What can I get for you?" A young bartender greeted Serena as she entered. He was glad to see a customer; it had been so slow due to the weather.

"A glass of warm milk please." Serena requested as she sat on the high stool at the bar counter.; she noticed a young man 2 seats over from her sipping on a cup of coffee. _"He's cute."_ She thought to herself as the bartender handed her the glass of milk. Serena automatically took the class and gulped the liquid down savoring the warm feeling it brought to her cold and wet frame.

"Whoo there a little eager are we?" The bartender asked her.

"Yea it's freezing out there and that milk felt so good!" Serena sighed in content as she set the glass down on the counter.

"What were you doing out there?" The bartender flashed her a smile. Serena recognized that smile and noticed a familiar look in his eyes; it was the same look 90% of her male classmates gave her every day at school, he liked her. Serena had to admit he was good looking; dark brown hair, hazel eyes and a pretty smile. He also had a nice tan to him and by the look of him he had a nice body under his work shirt but Serena had seen his type before; he couldn't have been any older than 19, the boyish grin he sported that moment proved that to her. Serena had never been interested with guys her own age, they were too immature and had no idea how the real world was. Serena wanted someone with experience in life, who had something going for him, who knew how to treat a woman, Serena wanted a man.

"I fell asleep in detention and tried to rush home. I knew I should have just had my mom come and get me but I didn't want her to get mad at me for being in detention again." Serena blushed she didn't like her habit of being thrown into detention but she had a hard time focusing in class.

"You don't drive?" The guy asked.

"_Here it comes."_ Serena thought to herself.

"Because I have a 1985 mustang that I can take you home in if you want; my shift is over in 15 minutes."

Why can't guys just genuinely be nice? They always had to boast about what they had to impress a girl. Serena wasn't interested in what kind of car a guy drove or how much money he had; sure they were factors that didn't hurt but they didn't weren't factors that would contribute to her liking of a guy.

"Actually I have my license and my own car but it's in the shop right now until next Friday. As for the offer I appreciate it but I'll be fine." Serena knew she sounded like a bitch but she had little to no sympathy for shallow guys.

"Um ok then." The bartender proceeded to clean some glasses that were already clean.

Serena heard a low chuckle to her left; her eyes focused in on the man in the black pea coat.

"Something funny sir?" She asked.

"You are the funny one here honey." The man looked back at Serena and for a moment she felt her heart stop. He could very well be the most handsome man she had ever had the pleasure of seeing. His dark sapphire eyes pierced into Serena's baby blues; he smirked at her when he realized the look of lust in her eyes. Serena noticed his smirk and quickly averted to looking down at her manicured hands.

"Oh really? And how am I funny?" She tried to pretend as though he was nothing more than a random stranger and that his very presence didn't send her heart into a race.

"I do believe you just broke that boy's heart." The man nodded his head towards the bartender that disappeared into the back.

Serena simply shrugged her shoulders. "So? He shouldn't boast about what he has it's rude."

The man looked at Serena in surprise. "His 1985 mustang didn't impress you?"

"Sure it's a nice car but I could've found that out for myself once I'd seen it there was no need for him to boast about his car while offering me a ride home. Fancy cars don't impress me much." Serena flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled at the man.

The man laughed and took the last sip of his coffee. He reached into his dark gray jeans and pulled out his leather wallet; reaching for a $20 he tossed the bill on the counter.

"_Looks like he has a lot of money."_ Serena thought to herself.

"I like you honey. What's your name?"

"My name is Serena and for further record I'm not anyone's "honey"."

"Well excuse me Serena but my name is Darien." Darien held out his hand to Serena.

Serena took his hand and immediately felt as if she had been shocked by the lightening that was raging on outside. His skin was so soft yet course at the same time and warm in Serena's hand. Suddenly a clash of thunder shook the small café and Serena immediately jumped in her seat.

"Oh I don't want to go back out into that again." Serena cringed as another bolt of lightning danced across the sky.

"How about I take you home Serena?" Darien stared into her baby blue eyes once more and smiled.

Serena felt her heart race just a little. "Um…" She bit her lip and glanced outside once more. She really didn't want to go out there again but she hardly knew this stranger and no matter how cute he was she didn't trust anyone.

"Oh come on I won't bite I promise." Darien winked at Serena causing a slight blush to grace her cheeks.

"You'll take me straight home?"

This time when Darien smiled at her it was gentle and sincere not cocky or amused and Serena felt a strange tingle sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"_This girl is so innocent."_ Darien thought to himself and he had to admit he was shocked. In no way did this young woman look innocent to him in her physical appearance at least; she had pale creamy skin, bright baby blue eyes, long and thick blonde hair, long luscious legs, well defined curves and great breasts. _"She looks like a model."_ Darien found himself staring at her in a not so polite way and quickly averted his eyes back to hers where he noticed the blush had come back to her cheeks and she was gently biting her lip. _"Great now she thinks I'm a pervert."_

"Serena I promise I will take you straight home. I won't harm you I promise." Darien held out his hand again to help her off the stool and offered her another breathtaking smile.

Serena stared into his eyes and got a strange feeling that she could trust him somehow even though she caught him staring at her she wasn't grossed out like she normally was with other guys. _"Well he is still a guy and he can't help it I guess."_ Serena thought and against her better judgment she took Darien's hand and hopped off her stool offering him a smile of her own.

"You're beautiful." Darien couldn't help but say it.

Serena blushed again. "Thank-you. You're not too bad yourself."

"Haha thanks I guess." Darien ran a hand through his thick raven hair and led Serena out of the café.

"Wait! I didn't pay for my milk." Serena dashed back to the counter.

"So baby doll you decided to accept my offer after all huh?" The bartender smiled and leaned over the counter to grab Serena's hand.

Serena gave him a look of disgust and yanked her hand back. "No! I was coming back to pay for my milk jerk." Serena began to dig into her purse for her wallet when a warm hand stopped her.

"It's ok Serena I got it already." Darien nodded toward his side of the counter where $20 still sat.

"You paid for my drink?" Serena asked glancing into his eyes.

Darien shrugged. "It's no big deal. Now let's go." Darien put his arms around Serena's shoulders and began to lead her out of the café again.

"So I'm not good enough for you but he is?" The bartender yelled. Serena simply stuck her tongue out at him and gave him the middle finger as she walked out the café with Darien.

Darien couldn't control the laugh that bottled inside him. "You stick your tongue out at the guy and then flip him off? Haha Serena you are something." Darien continued to laugh as he drove down the empty road.

"He was being a dick." Serena smiled as she had to admit it was a weird combination of actions.

Darien had a nice car as well; jet black 2011 Audi A6 with matching interior and chrome rims, don't call him cheap.

"This is a really nice car Darien you must be doing well in life."

"I do alright." Darien smiled.

"_God he's sexy."_ Serena couldn't help but stare at him. Underneath that black pea coat Darien sported a dark blue dress shirt which fit perfectly on him because Serena could see his broad shoulders and well defined chest. _"He must be amazing in bed."_ Serena continued to think. She was proud of her virginal status but that didn't mean she didn't have a naughty side to her. She was still attracted to guys with hot bodies and wondered what it would be like to have sex with them but she would never go through with it unless she was in love. That was Serena's goal, to lose her virginity to someone she loved and who loved her back; someone who would appreciate what she was giving them and who cherished her even if they didn't last forever. Serena wasn't stupid she didn't expect her first love to last forever but she knew that love was real even if they weren't soul mates.

"Thank you for the ride again I really appreciate it."

"No problem there was no way I was going to let a pretty little thing like you walk in this kind of weather."

"So if I was ugly you wouldn't' have helped me out?"

"No of course not I would have helped you out no matter what Serena honestly. I was giving you a compliment." Darien had a strange feeling he had put his foot in his mouth again.

"All guys are only nice to me cuz I'm pretty and girls hate me for the same reason." Serena shook her head and gave a sour smile; life was unfair no matter what.

Darien glanced at her from the corner of his eyes; this girl wasn't shallow or stupid and from the look in her eyes she was lonely. "I'm sure that's not true Serena you're a sweet and funny girl you must have lots of friends."

"Oh I have friends, the best actually but other than them the rest of the girls at my school don't like me and the guys are just jerks and only want sex. Ugh such pigs!" Serena grounded her teeth together in agitation, why did all guys have to be jerks? Why couldn't they just like her for herself and not her body?

"Well if it makes you feel any better if I was your age I wouldn't want you for just sex." Darien couldn't believe he said that but it was true; Serena was special, he hardly knew her but he could tell there was something special about her.

"My age huh? And exactly how old are you Darien?"

"24 and how old are you?"

"18."

There was an awkward silence after that; both thinking the same thing. _"It's legal."_

Darien slowly pulled up in front of Serena's house. "This is you right?"

Serena turned her head and looked at her house and nodded. "This is me; wow that navigation system of yours really is accurate."

"That's what I paid for." Darien chuckled slightly.

"Thanks again." Serena said holding out her hand. Darien reached out his hand and shook it.

The feeling of each other's skin was electrifying and sapphire met baby blue once again as the silence resumed.

"Serena I have to admit that I'm attracted to you and well honestly I'm dying to kiss you but I don't want you to think I'm like every other guy who only wants sex from you."

Darien's breath caressed Serena's face and she inhaled in slowly. _"God even his breath turn me on what the hell is wrong with me?" _Serena screamed at herself mentally but she couldn't deny her attraction to Darien. Truthfully he wasn't like other guy; he didn't do anything to impress her, he didn't boast about what he had, he didn't use corny pick of lines, he even asked permission to kiss her! Serena didn't need to think about it anymore she didn't give a damn about the consequences.

"Darien kiss me."


	2. Chapter 2

"_I can't believe I just said that. Oh my God! What have I done? Should I tell him never mind? No that would be stupid I just told him to kiss me! Oh what should I do? I really want to kiss him he's so cute." _Serena's brain ran a million miles a second as she continued to freak out about what she just told Darien.

"You want me to kiss you?" Darien whispered and his warm breath tickled her face_. "God even his breath turns me on!" _Serena couldn't think all she could do was feel and right now she felt like her body was on fire she was practically shaking from anticipation.

"Yes." She whispered.

Darien smiled softly and touched the side of her neck. His eyes kept contact with hers as his lips descended onto hers and the fire that was glowing softly in their bodies ignited with a fury of passion and desire. Quickly Darien parted Serena's lips with his tongue and dived into her warm cavern causing Serena's heart to stop for a moment. Serena had been kissed before but never like this; she could tell that Darien was an experienced kisser. The way he was so soft yet firm with her had her thighs slick with her juices that flowed freely. Serena buried her fingers into Darien's soft hair and moaned as his hands found home on her waist. The sound of Serena's moan caused Darien's manhood to harden more and it strained against his pants desperately seeking what he felt only Serena could give him now.

Darien couldn't believe such a young girl could cause him to feel like this; she was just so beautiful and her taste drove him mad with desire. He could tell by the hesitant way she kissed him that she was not experienced with matters of the opposite sex yet she sparked a fire in him no other grown woman had been able to do. It was the way she was so innocent yet confident as she played with his hair that sent shivers down his spine. Everything about her turned him on and he could tell that if he let his go any further he would end up having her in the back of his car in front of her house. But Darien knew he couldn't do that to her; he knew that if he was going to have her he would do it the right way.

Serena was consumed by the feelings Darien had set upon her body and she found herself wanting to be taken by him and she didn't care that she was in front of her house and her parents could be home any minute and she didn't care that she was a virgin and would lose it in the back seat of a car of a man she just met two hours ago. All Serena cared about were the feelings that consumed her body. As quickly as Serena decided she wanted to go all the way she felt Darien begin to pull away. Serena whimpered softly but slowly released her hold on him.

As they pulled away, Serena blinked quickly a few times feeling herself snap out of a trancelike state and blushed lightly. Darien smiled and gently swept the hair from her face and gave her one more gentle kiss. "You should get inside." He didn't say it cruelly in fact his voice held no hint of harshness and was instead filled with deep longing and unfortunately for Serena a hint of practicality.

"But I-"Serena began to protest when she felt Darien's finger pressed against her lips.

"Shhhh. I know trust me I know exactly how you feel Serena and believe me I do not want to let you leave this car. In fact I want to take you right here right now but you deserve better than that and we did just meet today and if you're feeling the way I feel at all then you should want this to play out the right way and not rush into anything that we may later regret."

His eyes were so hypnotic the way they held her gaze; Serena felt herself falling deeper into his eyes as he spoke mentions of passion and longing with them. _"God he's different than any man I've ever met."_

"So Darien what do we do now then?" She hated to ask for she knew she must have sounded so naïve and inexperienced but she needed to know exactly what was going on. It wasn't like she did this sort of thing all the time in fact she never did anything like this at all! Hell she had barely had a boyfriend and she was a senior in high school. Serena wasn't interested in guys trying to take advantage of her and she had found healthy outlets for her attention over the years. No matter how she may feel about Darien there was no way she was going to turn her into one of those hopeless bimbos she associated herself with at school; she was better than that.

"Depends Serena; do you want to see me again?"

"Yes!" Serena practically yelled at him and her outburst caused a subtle flush to enter her cheeks.

"Don't be shy Serena I'm just as anxious to see you again after today." Darien caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "And to answer your question we are going to let you go into our house and you are going to continue your day as normal. If you do want to continue this…affair between us then you may give me your number so that I will be able to call you tonight. I guess we can just take it from there."

"Oh ok." Serena didn't know what to say. One moment Darien was about to take her right then and there and the next he is talking about calling her calmly like he were talking about the weather. _"He's so mature."_ Even though it caused Serena physical yet emotional pain to remove herself from his presence Serena admired his strength and maturity; it made her want to prove herself to him to prove to him that even though she was young she could handle anything that went on with them.

"So I'll call you tonight?" Darien asked.

Serena smiled and took his phone. After entering her number she returned it back into his hands and looked into his eyes.

"I'll talk to you tonight Serena don't worry we will be seeing each other soon."

Darien leaned over and kissed her once more allowing his lips to linger on hers as he swept his tongue across her bottom lip swiftly before pulling away.

"Goodbye Darien." Serena quickly rushed out of the car and onto her front porch desperately trying to avoid the rain.

"No goodbyes Serena only see you later." Darien whispered to himself as he watched the blonde beauty enter to house and shut the door behind her. "What have I gotten myself into?" Darien smiled to himself as he drove off.


End file.
